


Attrazione inusuale

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [30]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Alpha, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Scents & Smells
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Non mi piace.» brontolò, osservando torvamente lo specialista da cui andava una volta a settimana da circa un mese; il dottor Erwin Smith era, fisicamente, tutto quello che un Alpha avrebbe dovuto essere: alto, robusto, dai tratti squadrati e dall'aspetto sicuro; occhi chiari come il cielo e capelli perfettamente ordinati, di un color grano maturo. Non diceva mai niente di troppo, né aveva un atteggiamento maleducato. Era un cazzo di perfettino.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Our place's name [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206678
Kudos: 6





	Attrazione inusuale

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge _"Il fiore si nasconde nell'erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo"_ indetta da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/)  
>  **tabella:** colori || **fiore:** geranio (rosa) || **prompt:** preferenza per una persona  
> Storia scritta per il _[Shining Valentine](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61557740)_ indetto da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/)  
>  **prompt:** #14. Un incontro voluto dal destino

Se glielo avessero raccontato, non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Non perché fosse ottuso, ma perché la natura non poteva essere stata così crudele da crearlo in modo da non poter avere ciò che desiderava.  
Levi aveva creduto di essere un beta. Lo aveva creduto sempre, anche per via dei suoi genitori beta, dei suoi nonni beta e di suo zio. Un'intera famiglia di beta, che poi erano la maggioranza della popolazione, dunque avrebbe dovuto essere normale. Non erano contrari ai due sottogeneri, non tanto da ripudiare relazioni con loro, nel caso ci fosse stata la possibilità, ma per lo più gli Alpha stavano con gli Alpha e gli omega stavano tra loro. I beta stavano nel mezzo, li aiutavano a eccellere nella loro natura differente: di bell'aspetto e con caratteristiche fisiche molto riconoscibili.  
Laddove i beta erano nella norma, gli Alpha apparivano alti, intelligenti, con uno spiccato senso di leadership e un atteggiamento sicuro; gli omega erano agli antipodi, piccoli ed efebi, dall'atteggiamento per lo più riservato, finivano per essere mal visti dalla società, specialmente per via della loro natura sessuale _e_ sensuale. I beta ne erano immuni, ma riconoscevano un Alpha e un omega a metri di distanza.  
Così quando Levi aveva dovuto fare il test, non aveva avuto alcuna preoccupazione in merito: sarebbe stato un beta, proprio come il resto della famiglia. Un futuro lineare, qualcosa di modesto come lavoro e una vita monotona. Non sognava l'amore, né il successo, solo un modo di vivere normale e senza complicazioni.  
Il test aveva però cambiato tutto. I suoi geni erano risultati Alpha, il test non mentiva e, con quella consapevolezza, rendersi conto che non avrebbe potuto essere ciò che voleva era stato terribile; non era un'esistenza come tante, era un membro di quell'élite che non comprendeva.  
La sua famiglia gli era stata vicino, lo aveva mandato da uno specialista che lo aveva iniziato alla sua naturale predisposizione: doveva stare attento agli omega, riconoscere gli odori potenzialmente pericolosi e munirsi di soppressori per evitare a un istinto che non perdonava, di prendere controllo su di lui.  
«Non mi piace.» brontolò, osservando torvamente lo specialista da cui andava una volta a settimana da circa un mese; il dottor Erwin Smith era, fisicamente, tutto quello che un Alpha avrebbe dovuto essere: alto, robusto, dai tratti squadrati e dall'aspetto sicuro; occhi chiari come il cielo e capelli perfettamente ordinati, di un color grano maturo. Non diceva mai niente di troppo, né aveva un atteggiamento maleducato. Era un cazzo di _perfettino_.  
Levi non avrebbe mai potuto essere come lui, principalmente perché era nato e cresciuto in una famiglia normale. Anche per aspetto erano diversi, tanto da sottolineare il fatto che Levi _non avrebbe dovuto_ essere un Alpha; piccolo di statura, pallido e con l'espressione acida; capelli neri tagliati cortissimi tranne che per qualche spruzzo in cima e sulla fronte, occhi grigi. Era l'aspetto del peggior esemplare del proprio sottogenere, avrebbero potuto scriverci su di lui, in effetti.  
“ _La natura ha il senso dell'umorismo”_ , ma era una cosa risaputa.  
«Che cosa?» gli domandò l'uomo, con la classica inflessione gentile e sicura, mentre sfogliava quella che doveva essere la sua cartella.  
«Quando vengo riconosciuto. Per la maggior parte del tempo va bene, ma è una merda quando un Alpha mi guarda come se non credesse a quello che vede o un omega più alto di me, mi osserva allo stesso modo. Non sono un cazzo di fenomeno da circo.» era una cosa che detestava. Odiava il modo in cui, solo per via del suo odore, venisse giudicato _non adatto_. Non lo aveva mica scelto lui di nascere in quel modo!  
Il dottor Erwin parve pensarci qualche attimo, prima di scarabocchiare qualcosa. «Esistono dei profumi per coprire il proprio odore. Una sorta di... camuffamento. Di solito è usato dagli omega come protezione, ma non vedo perché non possa usarlo anche un Alpha.» Levi lo guardò scettico: non era particolarmente convinto della cosa, ma l'idea non sembrava male.  
«E funziona?» domandò, anche se in realtà la risposta era piuttosto scontata; Erwin era uno specialista, non gli avrebbe mai consigliato una cosa non sicura e inutile. «Certamente.» si limitò a rispondere quello, con un sorriso tranquillo.  
Levi non capiva quell'uomo: non emanava alcuna vibrazione, malgrado fosse inconfutabilmente un Alpha, né il suo odore era eccessivamente soverchiante, come invece gli capitava spesso di sentire, per strada. Gli altri Alpha cercavano di soffocarlo con i loro feromoni, forse per rendere palese la sua inferiorità. Erwin non lo faceva, anche se sospettava che molte cose dell'uomo non si adattassero alla sua visione di Alpha, non caratterialmente almeno. Aveva un partner? Magari un omega. Ma non emanava alcun odore, uno come lui avrebbe sicuramente emanato l'odore del suo partner, se ne avesse avuto uno.  
  
Poi era successo. Levi non avrebbe mai creduto di poter sentire qualcosa di simile per qualcuno; malgrado la sua natura di Alpha, non si era mai sentito catturato dai feromoni degli omega, né era rimasto ammaliato da qualche bellezza efebica o femminile. Il suo unico interesse, più o meno consapevole, era stata la sua attrazione per il suo dottore specialista.  
Era indubbiamente attraente: capelli biondi, occhi azzurri e i tratti virili; alto, robusto, con le spalle enormi e il fisico proporzionato. I modi gentili non erano un problema – anche se era da sempre interessato a persone più virili a livello di carattere, ma non lo disturbava il fatto che fosse posato e attento. Era un buono, la cosa non era negativa.  
Averlo notato in camice era una cosa, ma vederlo al di fuori del suo studio, con indosso dei jeans e una polo tinta unita mentre si muoveva sulla pista da ballo, era un'altra. E sì, cazzo, i feromoni di Erwin erano intensi e diretti, qualcosa di irresistibile, malgrado fosse anche lui un Alpha.  
Sentiva l'odore di omega intorno, che cercavano di attirare – se consciamente o inconsciamente non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma probabilmente la seconda opzione era più realistica – gli Alpha. Ma Levi riusciva solo a sentire l'odore muschiato di Erwin, il sudore, la freschezza del sapone.  
Probabilmente aveva un grosso problema a livello ormonale, magari il test aveva sbagliato – per quanto fosse impossibile, visto che il risultato era stato chiaro al primo colpo – ma era terribilmente attratto da quell'uomo.  
Non amava i posti affollati, né mettersi in mostra, ma non dovette pensarci troppo per farsi avanti. Erwin lo percepì quasi subito, tanto che Levi sobbalzò, quando lo vide guardare dalla sua parte con un sorriso. Il genere di sorriso che, nello studio, non gli aveva mai rivolto.  
  
Levi non era nuovo al sesso, eppure non si era aspettato di ritrovarsi con la schiena contro il muro di una stanza d'albergo e il suo medico addosso; se ci avesse pensato seriamente, probabilmente si sarebbe dato dell'idiota, ma premuto tra la parete e il corpo ampio del dottor Erwin Smith, non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio.  
Sebbene la sua natura da Alpha avrebbe dovuto ribellarsi, Levi non sembrava affatto turbato, anzi. Si avvinghiò meglio alle larghe spalle dell'uomo, issandosi su di lui per avvicinare il proprio viso. Quello sorrise, un ampio sorriso mai visto, mentre gli si chinava addosso per andargli incontro e baciarlo sulle labbra. La bocca di Levi si aprì senza neppure un invito, lasciando che Erwin potesse disporre meglio della sua apparente arrendevolezza.  
I loro odori, in quel momento, sembravano cercare una supremazia che, in verità, lui non cercava. Era piacevole, lasciare che fosse l'altro uomo a prendere il controllo ed era abbastanza sicuro non fosse il suo istinto a parlare; lo era perché quello gli avrebbe imposto di non farsi sopraffare come, invece, stava facendo – anche se non era davvero una questione di forza e prevaricazione. Non nella sua testa.  
L'uomo che lo stava sorreggendo era affidabile, lo aveva sempre saputo, e forse era proprio quello il motivo per cui non si sentiva a disagio o in qualche modo sminuito, nel lasciargli il pieno controllo della situazione – almeno per quanto riguardava i loro ruoli. La natura di Alpha sembrava soddisfatta anche solo a farsi divorare, a lasciarsi affogare nelle acque del desiderio soverchiante che non sembrava avere nulla a che fare con la sua natura.  
Era piacevole e, quando Erwin lo trascinò fino al letto, Levi si lasciò ricadere sul materasso. Non era morbido, ma aveva dormito spesso sul divano a casa propria e, di certo, non erano finiti su quel letto per dormire.  
Quasi subito Erwin gli salì sopra, le braccia ai lati del suo corpo e le gambe divaricate tra le sue; Levi avrebbe voluto accoglierlo tra le proprie, ma Erwin non sembrava, attualmente, intenzionato ad affrettare le cose e, quella, in effetti, era una novità. Aveva molta esperienza di sesso occasionale e, raramente, si era soffermato ai preliminari durante quegli incontri.  
Andare al sodo, per lui, era abbastanza. Ma, contrariamente alla propria predisposizione, era disposto a lasciare tutto nelle mani del buon dottore, considerando anche l'attrazione che provava per lui. Magari sarebbe riuscito ad accogliere tra le labbra il suo membro. Non era sicuro delle sue dimensioni, ma considerata la sua stazza, doveva avere una grandezza importante.  
«Non pensavo di... arrivare a tanto.» sussurrò Erwin; aveva la voce morbida, roca e profonda. Era abbastanza da mandarlo fuori dal proprio asse, decisamente, considerando che si sentiva terribilmente eccitato e che aveva gli occhi liquidi di passione. «E la cosa ti... disturba?» gli chiese Levi di rimando. Sentiva il proprio tono differente, chiaro sintomo di eccitazione, ma l'odore forte dell'altro Alpha gli stuzzicava i sensi, mescolato al proprio, in un mix quasi letale di sesso.  
Erwin rise leggero, il viso che si avvicinava al suo. «Dovrebbe. Sei un mio paziente, ma...»  
«Troverò un altro dottore, non dovrebbe essere così... _dura_.» mugolò, strizzando tra le dita l'inguine dell'uomo da sopra i pantaloni, inarcandosi appena a quel contatto. Sì, aveva un'erezione decisamente non trascurabile.  
L'uomo ansimò appena, il fiato che veniva trattenuto, per poi affondare con il viso contro il suo collo e annusare, respirandolo quasi, facendogli venire i brividi lungo tutto il corpo. Era fantastico, tanto che chiuse gli occhi per godersi quella sensazione, dovuta sia al respiro caldo di Erwin, che all'odore intenso che avvertiva su di sé e sull'uomo. Un mescolarsi di fragranze potenti e aspre, feromoni Alpha.  
Avvolse le braccia sulla schiena dell'uomo dai capelli chiari, stringendone tra le dita i muscoli definiti, piacevolmente avvinto da quella sensazione di totale coinvolgimento. Era intenso, più intenso di qualsiasi rapporto sessuale avesse mai avuto e, ancora, non erano arrivati neppure a spogliarsi.  
«Il tuo sapore...» lo pungolò Erwin, respirandogli sulla pelle «e il tuo odore.», continuò, mentre gli andava a baciare il collo niveo, che Levi scostò di lato, rabbrividendo al contatto. «Mi fanno impazzire.»  
Levi lasciò uscire un gemito, stringendosi maggiormente al corpo saldo dell'uomo che troneggiava su di lui; lo avrebbe voluto nudo, a contatto diretto, ma avevano entrambi ancora tutto addosso e quel contatto non bastava, non quando tutto di sé bramava di essere avvolto e di avvolgersi, di perdersi, di lasciarsi andare.  
Tacque, mentre le loro labbra tornavano a contatto, le bocche schiuse, le mani di Erwin che gli si infilavano sotto la maglietta, a contatto con lo stomaco, portando la stoffa su, in alto, scoprendogli il busto. Levi sospirò, staccandosi e lasciando che anche le braccia scivolassero sulla sua testa, mentre Erwin gli toglieva quell'ostacolo.  
Da parte propria, Levi cercò di fare lo stesso con la sua polo, sfilando i tre bottoni prima di indurlo a sfilarsi il tessuto ruvido che lo allontanava dalla pelle rosea dell'uomo. Gli aumentò la salivazione, quando quel petto e quelle spalle gli furono finalmente di fronte al viso, in tutta la loro prestanza. Quell'uomo poteva essere un medico, ma doveva prendersi abbastanza cura di se stesso da mantenersi in forma, almeno nel tempo libero.  
E poi i petti furono a contatto, mentre Erwin con una mano gli vagava sullo stomaco, prima di scivolare con la bocca sul suo collo e giù, a baciargli un capezzolo, mentre con la mano gli slacciava i jeans e andava ad avvolgere il palmo contro la stoffa del suo intimo grigio, a coppa, il calore soffocante, così tanto che Levi annaspò, graffiandogli le spalle con le unghie corte.  
«Mh...» mugolò Erwin, il sorriso malizioso che tendeva le sue labbra verso l'alto, gli occhi chiarissimi che esprimevano divertimento ed eccitazione. Levi lo fulminò, per quanto sentisse il viso in fiamme e il corpo un unico fremito, smanioso di un tocco ancora più diretto.  
I suoi jeans e il suo intimo vennero abbassati e lui si premurò di farli scivolare oltre il letto, insieme alle scarpe e a una delle calze – l'altra era rimasta solo in parte avvolta al suo piede, ma non gli dava fastidio, era troppo coinvolto dagli eventi.  
Rimasto nudo, rabbrividì, le dita nuovamente ancorate alle spalle nude dell'uomo su di sé, che lo guardava con malcelato desiderio, prima di affondare nuovamente il viso contro la sua pelle accaldata e già ricoperta di sudore.  
L'odore di Erwin era intenso, ma Levi era consapevole che anche il proprio lo fosse; lo sentiva, sapeva che la propria eccitazione andava di pari passo con sudorazione ed emissione di feromoni – che poi fossero pressoché ininfluenti al fine del suo amplesso con Erwin era, di fatto, un dettaglio. Il suo corpo non era consapevole di quel dettaglio, del fatto che il suo amante fosse anch'egli un Alpha e anche per l'altro uomo doveva essere lo stesso. Del resto, era una reazione fisica incontrollata.  
«Erwin... voglio...» sospirò, facendo scorrere le mani fino al bordo dei jeans stretti, cercando di toccarne la pelle scoperta e, febbrilmente, di andare sul davanti, fino alla patta su cui si soffermò con il palmo a coppa. Erwin gli mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio, facendolo ansimare e inarcare verso l'alto, a poca distanza dal suo corpo e dal suo inguine.  
«Ok... Ok.» la voce di Erwin era gentile e calma, seppure il tono fosse roco ed ebbe, sui nervi e sull'eccitazione di Levi, l'effetto desiderato, poiché l'agitazione dovuta alla febbrile voglia, si placò un po', acquietandosi.  
Le mani dell'uomo si andarono a sovrapporre a quella di Levi, allontanandola abbastanza da potersi slacciare i pantaloni, facendoseli scivolare lungo le gambe muscolose; Levi lo guardò silenziosamente, riempiendosi lo sguardo delle cosce tornite e definite, mentre l'uomo se li toglieva e poi faceva seguire il tutto anche dall'intimo – le scarpe che, cadendo, fecero un tonfo sul pavimento di legno scuro, lo indussero a sobbalzare inconsciamente.  
Levi trattenne il fiato, prima di aspirare rumorosamente; il calore che si diffondeva in modo più intenso a tutto il proprio corpo, l'istinto di divorare ed essere divorato che gli mandava, almeno per un secondo, in panne il cervello.  
Quando si riappropriò delle sue facoltà, aveva nuovamente la mano sull'inguine teso di Erwin; il sesso gonfio e duro contro la propria mano che stava sfregando appena, prima di avvolgerlo e cominciare a muoversi per stimolarlo. Erwin mugolò, mentre Levi sollevava lo sguardo e ne vedeva le guance arrossate e il sudore sulla fronte.  
Non riusciva a stringerlo completamente, ma era... qualcosa che non gli era mai capitato di provare e sentire, una frenesia inspiegabile, soprattutto se considerava ciò che era per natura.  
Sapeva di essere su di giri, lo sentiva dal proprio respiro affrettato, dal tremito che gli partiva dalle mani e raggiungeva i suoi piedi. Era eccitato e desiderava solo... solo _di più_.  
Erwin si chinò su di lui, sul suo viso, per catturare nuovamente le sue labbra e la sua bocca in un bacio fatto di pura intenzione e lussuria, desiderio. Era così bello, che quasi si dimenticò di tenere stretto il suo sesso tra le dita, allentando un po' quella presa.  
L'uomo, da parte sua, si prodigò a farlo rilassare, accomodandosi tra le sue gambe e, con le dita umide di chissà cosa – probabilmente lubrificante, anche se neppure si era accorto che lo avesse preso – cominciava a prepararlo. Non sentiva affatto l'istinto di rifiutarlo, anzi, si ritrovò, ancora bocca contro bocca, ad assecondare quel movimento di polso e delle dita che aumentavano e lo allargavano fino al limite, facendolo ansimare e mugolare senza fiato, tanto che fu costretto a staccarsi dalla bocca dell'amante.  
Si aprì per lui con facilità, la stessa con cui si perse – quasi annegandoci – in quegli occhi color cielo; erano liquidi quanto i suoi, languidi, carichi di quel fuoco appassionato che doveva rispecchiarsi nei propri. Le gambe sollevate, appoggiate alle spalle ampie di Erwin, mentre questi si faceva finalmente avanti e Levi si inarcava all'indietro, contro il materasso, in uno spasmo che gli tolse il respiro e i pensieri.  
Era bollente anche attraverso il lattice, gonfio, lo allargava facendolo sentire pieno e lacerato al tempo stesso, mentre stringeva tra le dita le lenzuola; gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta in un grido e un annaspante sussulto. Per un eterno istante fu privo di se stesso, mentre sentiva solo la penetrazione avanzare, in una pressione soffocante e dolorosa del sesso di Erwin.  
Il bruciore fu intenso, ma non era nulla di nuovo, non completamente almeno – aveva sempre preferito la penetrazione anale, rispetto al dover essere l'attivo con i propri partner occasionali e, in quel frangente, Erwin e il suo sesso non erano decisamente la normalità a cui era abituato, lasciando anche da parte il fatto che da quando aveva scoperto di essere Alpha non si era andato a cercare nessuno.  
« _Oh, cazzo_. Cazzo, cazzo...» ansimò, la voce frammentaria, mentre il respiro continuava a mancargli e il corpo si faceva rigido, rispetto al rilassamento di poco prima. Erwin gli si fece nuovamente più vicino col viso, baciandogli la guancia e poi arrivandogli all'orecchio. «Dammi... solo un momento.» era roca, la sua voce e gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena; la voce di un Alpha eccitato, che prometteva di farlo gridare, anche senza dirglielo a parole. Bastava il suo tono, la sua bocca che, con sicurezza, andava a posarsi sulla sua guancia e poi contro il suo mento sudato, fino al collo.  
Poi la prima spinta. E la seconda. E la terza. E Levi perse completamente contatto con ciò che era in quella stanza, per diventare puro istinto ed eccitazione, pura frizione, puro piacere e dolore. E grida. Si sentiva gridare, annaspare, respirare, stringere e graffiare, mentre la sensazione di pienezza lo completava e la sua prostata... _Cazzo, la prostata_. Sentiva pulsare tutto il corpo, mentre veniva colpito e colpito e colpito ancora in quel punto, in un continuo circolo di stimoli incontrollati, mentre il suo corpo reagiva e si muoveva andando incontro a quello dell'altro uomo.  
Avrebbe voluto vederlo in viso, ma ne riconosceva solo l'ombra e i colori, lo sguardo troppo vitreo, le scosse e il piacere soverchiante, come non aveva mai sentito prima che lo rendeva... indistinto. Se il calore degli omega era almeno la metà di quello che gli stava succedendo, capiva perché fossero perennemente in vena di flirt e voglia di avere un Alpha che li scopasse.  
I pensieri si sovrapposero e, senza neppure accorgersene, perse davvero i sensi dopo l'orgasmo, proprio mentre Erwin gli si afflosciava addosso.  
  
Riaprire gli occhi fu difficile, poiché sentiva la testa pesante e il corpo allo stesso modo. Così, quando finalmente mise a fuoco, si rese conto di essere schiacciato dal corpo di Erwin, che era ancora assopito con il viso contro il suo collo – doveva piacergli molto quel punto, dato che glielo aveva annusato e baciato spesso durante l'amplesso terminato prima.  
A proposito, quanto tempo era passato? Cercò un orologio nella stanza, trovandolo. Era notte fonda, cosa che lo fece rilassare: avevano ancora tutta la notte, o comunque diverse ore prima di lasciare la stanza d'albergo.  
Poi i suoi occhi si posarono, nella semi-oscurità, sul viso rilassato e scomposto di Erwin; respirava piano, completamente addossato a lui. Ne vedeva solo una parte, essendo troppo vicino per essere messo a fuoco, ma i capelli grano erano un disastro e, inconsciamente, gli venne voglia di toccarli.  
Prese ad accarezzarli appena, facendoci passare le dita e un mugolio da parte dell'uomo lo ricompensò; un respiro più pesante, prima che questi si muovesse, svegliandosi lentamente, inducendolo a smettere quella carezza. «Mh... no, continua.» fu il commento impastato di Erwin e, nel sentire la sua voce roca e un po' soffusa, Levi fu colto da una sensazione di puro calore, intimità.  
Non gli piaceva rimanere vicino ai propri amanti, normalmente. Era una cosa troppo intima e... _sporca_ , specialmente con lo sperma, il lubrificante e il sudore, il tutto secco addosso. L'odore di amplesso, di chiuso, soffocante e fastidioso... No, normalmente non lo avrebbe mai permesso: sarebbe corso in bagno a lavarsi dopo aver spalancato la finestra per far uscire l'odore, sperando che il tizio di turno se ne andasse capita l'antifona o aspettasse il suo turno per lavarsi.  
Invece, in quella circostanza, non ne stava avvertendo l'impellente necessità. La voglia di lavarsi e ripulirsi c'era, certo, ma si sentiva morbido e rilassato, appagato e l'odore di sesso c'era, ma era coperto dai loro odori mescolati. Dall'odore di Erwin mescolato al suo e dal suo odore mescolato a quello di Erwin. Una perfetta combinazione, proprio come sembravano esserlo loro.  
Il pensiero che fossero due Alpha non lo impensieriva: certo, poteva essere inusuale, ma non aveva mai sentito nulla di _vietato_ al riguardo. Poteva essere strano, ma non per quel motivo impossibile. Chissà se Erwin pensava la stessa cosa?  
L'irrefrenabile desiderio di chiederglielo, lo indusse a cercarne lo sguardo azzurro, trovandolo a poca distanza, che lo osservava. «Quindi...»  
«Quindi... due Alpha. Beh, non posso dire di esserne... sorpreso.» fu quello che disse Erwin, ridacchiando, posandogli un altro bacio contro la guancia e poi sulle labbra. «Ma non è inusuale?» mormorò, presa consapevolezza del fatto che anche l'uomo, condivideva il suo stesso punto di vista a riguardo.  
Quello parve pensarci qualche istante, prima di farsi da parte e mettersi a pancia in su. «Lo è, ma non così tanto come si crede. Il problema è che normalmente, la chimica tra gli Alpha e gli omega, i loro odori e il calore, è più forte del resto. Per questo non è così diffuso.» spiegò; sembrava saperne molto, ma forse era per via del suo lavoro.  
«Anche due omega possono...?» domandò, volgendosi sul fianco per guardarlo; Erwin, rimanendo a pancia in su, volse leggermente il viso a lato per guardarlo. «Certo. È più difficile perché la società non li accetta completamente, dato che possono procreare, ma se sono in coppia, a meno di non avere qualche gene Alpha nel DNA, non succede.»  
«E questo non piace alla gente. Ma anche due Alpha non possono avere figli, no?» o almeno lo sperava. Certo, avevano usato le protezioni, ma l'idea di restare fecondato non gli piaceva per niente. «Per noi è diverso. Siamo l'élite, possiamo _scegliere_ per così dire e molti combinano ancora matrimoni di convenienza tra Alpha, scegliendo comunque omega con cui avere dei successori.» Levi emise un verso di disgusto; certo, sapeva di quella pratica retrograda, ma l'idea di... No, meglio non pensarci.  
«Che schifo.» disse semplicemente. «Già. Beh, per fortuna non ce ne sono più molti. E dopo aver scoperto che la predestinazione non è esclusiva di Alpha e omega, le cose stanno andando meglio.» si limitò a dire Erwin. Aveva ragione, aveva sentito di diverse coppie miste – anche con beta coinvolti – che si legavano per la vita. Non era così strano, solo che lui ed Erwin non erano predestinati, altrimenti lo avrebbe sentito.  
Erwin, come compreso il suo dubbio, gli si fece più vicino, avvolgendolo tra le braccia; Levi affondò il viso sul suo petto, l'odore di sesso, sudore e di loro addosso. «Non credo sia importante, non se prima si trova una persona abbastanza importante. La predestinazione non è _così_ vincolante.» e lo aveva detto con una tale sicurezza, che Levi si rilassò all'istante.  
«Quindi vuoi creare un legame con me?» domandò, districandosi leggermente, abbastanza per poterlo fissare negli occhi. «Siamo sulla buona strada, mi pare. Ma solo se lo vuoi anche tu.»  
Aveva ragione. I loro odori erano già mescolati, come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale, quella di lasciare che il proprio corpo emanasse quel segno di riconoscimento che non era definitivo, ma bastava rinnovarlo ogni volta, solo per rivendicare un'appartenenza.  
«Lo voglio.» fu la sua semplice risposta ed Erwin, ridendo, lo strinse ancora di più «Anche io lo voglio.». Poteva essere una promessa o un giuramento, magari un semplice desiderio, ma a Levi sembrò molto di più.


End file.
